Hate that I love you
by lpdsp
Summary: Lubby! Abby e Luka tiveram algo no passado, algo q não foi bem resolvido, apos muitoas anos eles se reencontram. E agora o q pode acontecer?


19 de Janeiro

-Luka, porque você não foi à reunião?

-Eu não estava afim.

-Luka eu não sou chefe do PS sozinha, você tem que me ajudar a resolver as coisas, não é só ficar dando ordem e ter acréscimo no salário.

-Ok! Susan me desculpe prometo te ajudar mais. Teve alguma coisa importante?

-Escolhemos a nova diretora do hospital.

-Uma mulher?

-É Luka!

-Isso não vai dar certo.

-Você às vezes é tão machista!

-Eu só estou falando a verdade.

-Amanhã vai ter a recepção dela e você vai ter que estar presente!

-Ok! Espero que ao menos ela seja bonita!

-Por favor Luka aluga um smoking e esteja aqui as 21h e sóbrio.

20 de Janeiro, 21h e 30min

-Matt onde está o Luka?

-Eu não sei Susan.

-Você é o melhor amigo dele!

-Mas ele não deve satisfações a mim.

-Liga pra ele de novo.

-Não vai ser necessário ele acaba de chegar! – disse Matt ao olhar pra porta.

-Você está atrasado!

-Estava esperando o meu smoking sair da lavanderia. Relaxa, ela nem entrou. Boa noite! – cumprimentou Luka aos integrantes da mesa, dentre eles, Pratt, Morris, Sam e Chunny.

-Todos conversavam quando foi anunciada a entrada da nova diretora. Ela vestia um vestido longo tomara – que – caia na cor vinho, um colar simples, os cabelos presos num coque frouxo e uma maquiagem leve.

-Boa noite! Eu sou Abigail Wickzenski. Primeiramente eu queria me desculpar pelo atraso, mas houve um problema com o meu vôo . Bom, eu sou medica há apenas 9 anos, me formei em medicina intensiva em Harvard. Sinto-me muito honrada em ter sido escolhida com sucessora do Dr. Donald Aspaurg, que foi meu professor, para dirigir esse grande hospital que é o County General Chigago. Amanhã eu gostaria que os chefes de cada setor comparecessem a reunião para uma melhor apresentação de todos, reforço que a presença é obrigatória e essencial. Divirtam-se.

A maioria dos presentes aplaudiram a nova diretora, menos Luka que estava em estado de choque.

-Ei cara você ta legal?

-O que você sabe sobre ela?

-Já está interessado?

-Responde!

-Ela é bem jovem, não é casada, muito bem sucedida.

-Onde ela nasceu?

-Eu não sei, vai perguntar pra ela.

A festa decorreu normalmente, todos conversavam bastante sobre diversos assuntos, dançaram. Tiveram realmente uma noite divertida. Luka ainda estava com um comportamento estranho e foi embora cedo.

21 de Janeiro, 10h a.m.

- Como defensora da pontualidade britanicaeu vou começar a reunião, mesmo sem o Dr... - dizia Abby quando foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta.

- O Dr. Kovac está presente, Abby e também sou defensor da pontualidade, mas de outra nacionalidade, a brasileira, o famoso em cima da hora! - disse Luka se dirigindo ao seu lugar.

- Dra. Lockheart Por favor. Da proxima vez vou marcar a reunião cinco minutos mais cedo para não ser interrompida.

A reunião segiu sem mais problemas, apenas alfinetadas de ambas partes. Quando a reunião acabou Abby chamou Susan para ir a sua sala.

- Dra. Lewis... - falava Abby antes de ser cortada.

- Pode me chamar de Susan - dando um sorriso timido

- Que bom! Pessoas normais existem nesse hospital. Me chama de Abby. Por favor sem formalidades - disse Abby ficando mais a vontade

- O que você quis dizer com normais?

- Não ligam para Dr. Fulano e Dra. Fulana - falou ela gesticulando

- Acreditem eles não são assim, iso é tudo por causa de você.

- Por minha causa? - surpresa

- É. Ninguém sabia como você era, a não ser o Luka.

- Ah, sim o Luka - sumindo o sorriso que Abby tinha no rosto

- Vocês se conhecem de onde?

- Fizemos a mesma faculdade.

- Deve ser tão boa no que faz quanto ele, ou até mesmo melhor.

- Não sei, não o vejo há 15 anos. Como ele se sai na chefia do PS? - mudando claramente de assunto

- Bem, é antiético falar mal do trabalho do meu colega, ele é excelente profissional, mas as vezes dá umas mancadas, nada muito grave.

- Susan, você é o meu olho no PS. Eu gostaria de estar lá em tempo integral, mas tenho que comandar um hospital inteiro, o que não é uma tarefa fácil. A emergência do County é referencia e eu preciso dela funcionando com eficiência, o conselho me falou que você é ótima, mas temo que o seu trabalho possa ser atrapalhado pelo Dr. Kovac então se for preciso vou passar a chefia inteiramente a você e sei que estará preparada.

- Claro! - falou Susan num impulso, mas não sabia se realmente estaria preparada - Você não estudou lá na mesma época que o Luka?

- Estudei, ele era uma lenda, raramente o via, sempre cercado por quilômetros de garotas, digamos que chegar até ele era difícil, teve uma época que a gente teve umas aulas juntos, mas foi só um semestre no ultimo ano dele.

- Então vocês foram amigos no final?

- Não diria que foi uma amizade, mas foi alguma coisa, ele fazia questão de me perseguir, fingir que precisava de ajuda, aparecer na porta do meu dormitório bêbado altas horas da noite, me acordar antes da hora no dia da prova pra explicar matéria, esse tipo de coisa.

- Coisa de quem tinha segunda intenções

- Exatamente! Ele era 1 ano na minha frente, não tinha exatamente um motivo acadêmico pra fazer o que ele fazia.

- Mas você terminou bem depois, não?

- Foi eu tranquei um ano e meio.

- Sim, eu entendo.

- Entende?

- Você teve problemas pessoais, acontece muito. – com cara de eu sei o que você fez no verão passado.

- Claro, acontece. – Tudo bem meu passado me condena mas ta to evidente assim??

Depois da conversa com a Susan que tomou um rumo indesejado ela foi embora

Toc toc

- Entra!

- Dr. Weber, você teria algum horário livre na sua agenda prara hoje? - falou Abby só com a cabeça aparecendo, tendo seu corpo coberto pela porta.

- Espero que não seja para uma consulta! - tentando ser divertido

- Hummm, oncologista não! Só uma conversa sem formalidades.

- Pode ser agora! Tenho horário livre até as 16h - disse Matt conferindo a agenda

- Ótimo! - disse ela entrando na sala

- Sente-se por favor - indicando a cadeira

- Dr Weber...

- Matt, por favor. Você havia dito sem formalidades! - sorrindo, um sorriso lindo por sinal

- É verdade! Abby. Você trabalha aqui a muito tempo?

- Bom, como oncologista só 2 anos, mas antes eu trabalhava no PS.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Por 8 anos!

- Provavelmente dá umas passeadas por lá.

- Claro! É impossivel se livrar completamente do PS.

- Eu sei. Nunca consegui me libertar totalmente. - concordou Abby

- Você também já trabalhou em PS? - demonstrando surpresa

- Já! Mas não consegui conciliar com outras coisas.

- Então fez que especialização?

- Cirurgia

- Eu entrei na faculdade querendo ser cirurgião, mas desisti e fiz oncologia e agora voltei a me interessar, cirurgia oncologica.

- Eu entrei determinada a ser legista, mas acabei desistindo. Nada do que eu planejei pra minha vida aconteceu, pelo menos não na ordem que eu previ.

A porta se abre rapidamente

- Vamos almoçar, não tenho muito tempo - disse Luka entrando na sala como um furacão sem nem mesmo notar a presença de Abby

- Luka! Eu tenho visita - notando que Abby estava ali.

- Ah! Oi Abby.

- Oi, Luka.

- Já que vocês se conhecem poderiamos almoçar juntos - disse Matt sem saber se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

- Por mim tudo bem! - disse Luka lançando um olhar desafiador sobre Abby

- Por mim também! - concordou Abby

- Então vamos! - me meti no meio do figo cruzado- pensou Matt

- Eu só vou pegar meu casaco na minha sala e encontro vocês lá embaixo.

Sala da diretoria

Eu só posso estar maluca! Como eu fui aceitar o convite pra almoçar! O Matt não deve ter feito de propósito, mas se bem que ele deve ser amigo do Luka.


End file.
